Tails Happy Place
by TailsFan93
Summary: Told in Tails perspective. A story about how Tails feels about Sonic and Amy arguing all the time. One of my more sadder storys.


**All names belong to SEGA(sadly)  
**

I was feeling kinda down when i wrote this. Other than that I hope you enjoy. This is told in the perspective of Tails. (FYI i was listening to the song wonderful for a little insperation.)

Today was a great day. Nothing went wrong. That is until Sonic and Amy started arguing again. Its not a bad thing. No one gets hurt physically but bit by bit they are becoming torn apart. I mean, they were deeply in love at the beginning, and now…now they argue about any little thing. I know that I shouldn't have to worry because its none of my business but these are my friends. They both generously let me stay with them but the more they keep this up, the more I regret it.

I keep thinking to myself how this would effect our friendship. It was always me, Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Knuckles hanging out with each other when ever possible. We all thought that this relationship would last, but now I'm having second thoughts. I've done my share of secret keeping to help keep them together, but the more secrets I keep the more involved I get. I keep wondering if they do…split, what happens to me? Even now I feel as if I'm a burden to them both. I feel as if they only let me stay to please one another. If I do leave I keep thinking that they would blame each other. If only there was a place I could go to escape this world. A place where I would always be happy. No evils, no anger, and no arguing. A place where I can go to relax and not give a care in the world, but instead I feel trapped. Trapped by regret. Regretting not leaving but at the same time regretting the situation I would put them in if I do leave.

I can here the shouts grow louder so I guess I'll put some headphones on and listen to music. At least when I listen to my music I feel like I can escape the problems. Its like listening to the story of my life, with every song a new chapter, If only it was that easy. A few hours pass so I decide to peek outside. I see that the argument is over and from what I can tell Sonic lost. He fell asleep on the sofa with the TV on again. I went ahead and walked toward the screen and turned it off.

While walking back I take a look at all the pictures from the good days. just look at all of us. I haven't seen a smile from both Sonic or Amy in a long time. I entered my room again and as I turned around started to stare at the window. There it is the answer to all MY problems, but I care too much for Sonic and Amy to leave them now. Every time they start up again I try to tell myself that nothing will happen. That they would yell and go back to their room, but as time goes on I start to realize that I'm lying to myself. I walk to my bed and cover myself, without knowing I start to tear up. What can I do? Nothing I do will help them the way I want it to.

This battle is worse that anything eggman could create. I start to wonder if I'm starting to go crazy. I am fighting with myself over something that doesn't concern me, or does it? Thoughts rush through my mind I…I just WISH IT WOULD ALL GO AWAY! I sit up in my bed and realize that I had started to sweat. I lay my head back down on the pillow. I guess the saying is true, hell is for children.

I twist and turn in my bed, just talking to myself. I finally stop and face a mirror that is facing my bed. I take a long look at myself and am surprised to find an expression on my face that I had never seen. Its not sad because I'm not crying. Its not happy because I'm not smiling. It looks as if I was exhausted, but from what? I guess its from the loss of sleep. I remembered that I had done this exact same thing yesterday, and the day before. I look over to see the time and found out that it was already four o'clock in the morning. I close my eyes one last time wishing that I could finally find my happy place. The last thing I see is the picture I saw walking back to my room. For once I thought I felt myself smile. Then darkness.


End file.
